<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waiting List by Fadedblood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161681">Waiting List</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedblood/pseuds/Fadedblood'>Fadedblood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - The Fire Nation Won, Dead Aang (Avatar), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Just Refrenced, Other, Phoenix King Ozai, no actual rape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedblood/pseuds/Fadedblood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aang is dead. Ozai has been crowned Phoenix King. </p>
<p>Zuko expects to be killed for betraying his Father, but Ozai has other plans in mind. Zuko has always been a good bed warmer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waiting List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know what the FUCK this is. It just happened. I had a moment of sick inspiration, and then it was gone. Have a good 800 words of nothing but implied content ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Welcome back to the Palace, my son."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko refused the urge to squirm and look away. He hadn't expected to see his father here. He hadn't expected to see anyone at all. He thought he would be dead by now. But Zuko should have known better. As much as Azula would love to take the finishing blow, his father would demand that he do it. Ozai wouldn't grant anyone else the pleasure of offing his traitor son. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hurry up. Get it over with." Zuko said, baring his neck so that his Father could see what he meant. Zuko would have made a choking motion with his hands to illustrate, but the chains pulling his arms behind his body made it impossible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ozai's face hardened. Zuko recognized well his insulted rage. It was the last thing his left eye had seen clearly. Now, it would be his last sight period. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You shouldn't keep the Traitor Prince alive so long," he continued, the fear from his insolence drowned out by fury. "It's a threat you better get off your conscience." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are in no position to tell me what to do Zuko," Ozai spoke clearly —almost calm, but Zuko knew better. He came closer and leaned down, just enough for him to grab Zuko's chin and lift it to face him. "You are not ready for the pyre."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko's heart pounded in his chest, apprehension finally reaching his eyes. His father had something horrible planned, he knew it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ozai let go of his chin and fixed his posture, ramrod straight like the Fire Lord he was —well, Phoenix King, now. Zuko didn't want to think about what that meant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I remember, Zuko, when you were young. Before you disgraced yourself in that shameful Agni Kai." Zuko quirked a brow, not expecting his Father to ever reminisce anything. "At that time you had somewhat of a special position in the palace, one no royal had ever occupied before. Do you remember it, Zuko?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko didn't answer. He didn't know what Ozai was talking about. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Resident failure</span>
  </em>
  <span>, maybe. Zuko doubted he was the only Fire Nation royal to bring shame to his family, but it was just like his Father to make it sound like he was the only mishap to have ever existed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ozai grinned, scheming and grotesquely pleased. "Palace whore." Zuko stilled, eyes wide. "Prostitute. At that point there wasn't much distinguishing you from the common slut, except the bed you slept in, and the superficial crown on your head. I sold you off like a proper one. There are many in, and outside, the palace who would do anything for the chance to fuck a prince. I let them crawl between my mistake's legs, and in return they offered me services, funds, honorable sacrifice... That's far more than you ever gave me. You were always ungrateful."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko held back the tears that stung his eyes. He shouldn't feel betrayed, he already knew all this for spirits sake! But he couldn't help the woe that filled up his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He'd seen fathers before, </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> fathers, during his banishment. He'd seen peasants in poverty who had nothing, but still loved their wife and children so fully and completely. Those men would sacrifice anything for their family. They would have paid every expense to keep them safe and happy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He'd seen how much Sokka and Katara loved their father. The way he loved them back. He'd known his own share of fatherly affection in the form of his Uncle. Uncle had been more of a father to him than Ozai had ever been. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His own father had sold him to pedophiles. It wasn't just for punishment; his father had actually gained something from it. His Father who was the Fire Lord, and was not truly in need of funds, or loyalty, or promises of future aid. His Father already had all those things. And yet he'd sold his son to rapists for trinkets. He'd watched as they violated him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How can you justify it?" He asked, head dropping to hide the tears that spilled down his cheeks. "How do you do it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ozai took his time before answering. "I'm the Phoenix King, Zuko. I was the Fire </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lord. </span>
  </em>
  <span>There was never anything for me to justify. I am justice itself."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko didn't know what to say to that, so he kept silent. His Father was insane. Azula and Father, they had both lost their minds. Zuko wondered if he was next. He hoped he died first. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The Avatar is dead Zuko. We have three living prisoners: the Kyoshi Warrior, that Water Tribe peasant you came with, and you. My people are restless from our recent victory. They need to be satiated. Rewarded. The girls are being dealt with by guards, but someone needs to satisfy the upper court." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ozai lifted Zuko's chin again, lecherous when he saw Zuko's tears. "I've got people on the waiting list already."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry. You're welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>